Endless Wonder (In My Pants)
by seriousish
Summary: They're not sure who would be more skilled at pleasuring a woman-Claudia with all the knowledge of the modern age, or Helena with her hordes of hands-on experience. Well, only one way to settle that.


How did you say goodbye to a love affair that had never started? Since her reawakening, it was fair to say Helena had been obsessed with the woman Myka Bering. They had seemed to have such commonalities that Myka Bering was destined to be her lifelong companion. But for all they shared—literature, loss, the Warehouse—their hearts remained their own. Myka was determined to be alone, while Helena was equally determined to take all of her lover, demanding and receiving everything. As a fling they might have worked, but that thought was so bittersweet as to be untenable.

Helena needed a new obsession. It was how her mind worked, running ever to the next adventure, be it in love or danger. A challenge defeated was a challenge done with. And a challenge unattempted, such as winning the insurmountable heart of Agent Bering, would have its taste washed away by sweeter victories.

Recently, her time had been monopolized by one Claudia Donovan. The girl, who had at first struck Helena as a somewhat callow youth, had both blossomed into a capable agent during the months HG had spent with her _and _revealed herself as having a fine scientific mind. They kept similar schedules: working for long nights on the Warehouse's technology. In many ways, Claudia was continuing the work HG had started over a hundred years prior. As Helena had created the Tesla, so Claudia modified it, modernized it, miniaturized it. And now HG was helping her. Things had come full circle.

Thinking of Claudia sexually came after that. Helena was not a nymphomaniac, but it was hard to ignore how obvious Claudia was. She nursed a crush on Myka as hopeless as Helena's was. Frustrated, virginal—Helena saw the wonder Claudia could become with a little confidence. A bit of experience.

Not that Helena herself was the bastion of esteem she presented herself as. All her accomplishments could be wiped from her mind by the remainder of a single failure, and a hundred years hadn't weathered that scar from her. She vexed, she puzzled, in her darkest moments she wondered if she was fit to inflict herself upon young Claudia.

The final decision came down to boredom. Leena was at a film festival, Pete and Myka were bagging and tagging, and Artie was off with some mission so mysterious it could only be the Regents. Claudia had nothing to do, and so worked on her internet. Helena had nothing to do, so she worked on Claudia.

She dialed Claudia's number and allowed it to ring before evincing surprise on Claudia's answering. "Claudia! My word! This ingenious contraption is able to both convey my voice to you through the Aether _and _play Candy Crush!"

"You know, it's not super cute how you keep pretending to be impressed by everything. It's just a little cute. It's Jennette McCurdy cute."

"Please come to my room? I have a can I cannot open. Is there some amazing futuristic way of undoing it, my sweet?"

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Claudia did not have a crush on Helena.

Claudia wanted to be friends with Helena, sure, who wouldn't? She was funny and smart and a time-traveling bisexual steampunk inventor with amazing hair. If she were a gay man instead of… whatevs, Claudia would glue herself to her.

But was she curious what Helena looked like naked? Like, _super _curious?

No.

She'd seen Helena getting out of the shower once.

* * *

Claudia came up to find Helena reclining on her bed, laptop on her belly. "No can opener? I thought we could have ravioli."

"No, dear, that was a subterfuge." Helena pouted sympathetically. "Explain this internet to me. It confuses and befuddles my primitive mind!"

"Okay, your act is going full-on Thor."

"Thor? Why are you referring to the mythological Norse god of thunder?"

"Like I believe Pete hasn't shown you any comic book movies."

"I have watched more than one film about a man who dresses as a bat and is thus worthy of attention. Now please, my dear, show me the internet?"

Helena scooted over, moving onto her back against the headboard, patting the mattress beside her. Claudia dutifully curled up with her, drawing her feet under her and hanging onto one sneaker with both hands to make a little pretzel of herself.

"Okay, grandma, here's how you internet. You got your web browser?"

"Yes." Helena had figured that out on her own. "It's asking me if I'm feeling lucky." She gave Claudia a bonfire-bright smile. "Are we feeling lucky, Claudia?"

* * *

Claudia was completely cool with sitting in bed—on a bed—with HG. In HG's room. It was what cool platonic friends did all the time. She'd done it with Myka. Once. It didn't mean she was gay. She was just showing HG how to surf the information superhighway (Claudia thought that was the Victorian term for it.)

* * *

Claudia hemmed her hands to her knee. "That's Google. It's a search engine. Like, uh, the librarian of the internet. You ask the subject, it gives you the card catalog."

"Ah," Helena enunciated. "I recall the librarians of my time being much more attractive."

"Sometimes they do a little doodle on holidays. Anyway, what do you want to know? The internet has the answer to every question, and also five hundred wrong answers thrown in free of charge. With some kittens!"

"I wish to know what a Pokémon is," Helena said confidently.

"Okay, so you just type in the word. P-O-K-E-M-O-N." Helena did, hanging on each letter from Claudia. "Good. Now hit search."

"But I'm feeling lucky," Helena countered, pressing the other button.

A YTMND came up of Bill Cosby talking about Pokémon as only The Simpsons could have Bill Cosby talking about Pokémon.

"Yes," Helena said as it looped, "that explained everything."

"You felt lucky, doesn't mean you were lucky. Backspace and search _proper _now."

Helena backpacked, retyped in the search field, and hit enter. Almost immediately a pop-up came on showing the warm, loving relationship between a woman and… herself.

"If that's Pokémon, no wonder boys like it so much," HG exclaimed.

* * *

Porn.

Claudia was in HG's room, sitting on HG's bed, _with_ HG, and they were watching porn.

This was not something Claudia had done at sleepovers. Not that there'd been many sleepovers at the asylum. But what it lacked in teenage bonding and scary movies, it made up for in thorazine.

There was still porn, and HG, in her immediate vicinity. She should do something about that.

* * *

"I think you have a virus," Claudia said, moving to close the window.

All she accomplished was opening another pop-up. Now there were two women. And… apparatuses.

"My, my." Helena clicked her teeth. "Is that how it's done these days?"

"No! Well, sometimes." Fed up, Claudia closed the laptop. She'd run an antivirus program later. "That stuff's mainly for dudes. It's not like that in real life—I don't think…"

"You're not sure?" Helena asked. "It didn't appear too different from some of my experiences."

"Yeah, but you're like—you."

Helena smiled magnanimously. "Have you done anything worthy of… popping up on my computer?"

"What? Huh? No. I mean, sure, I've banged—lots—loads of guys—not loads of guys…"

"Women?"

"_Women?_" Claudia squeaked.

"Half the population," Helena said smugly. "Quite an oversight if you haven't."

"Not… as such," Claudia answered, very careful now. "Hey, what about you? Maybe you haven't slept with any women? Huh? How about that?"

"Perhaps. I could just have a vivid imagination." Helena's eyes widened suggestively before _narrowing _suggestively. "Have you ever even been kissed, Claudia?"

Now some real outrage vented from Claudia. "Of course I've been kissed! What do you think I am? I may be into My Little Pony but I'm not a Brony!"

"I mean a real kiss."

"There was tongue. And. Everything."

"So… was it anything like this, my dear Ms. Donovan?"

Helena did not surprise Claudia with her kiss. She went in very slow. The thought of it froze Claudia more than anything. Like a deer in blinding headlights, she laid there as Helena moved the laptop from her body, and rolled onto her side over Claudia. She looked the girl over from stem to stern. Black tights, black jacket, pink top, and a streak of pink in her hair. So bright and punkish compared to Helena's conservative blouse and well-tailored trousers. And so intimidating on Claudia's behalf. Without them, she'd be a pale little bunny. Well, Helena would let her stay a predator for now. It'd just make her conquest all the sweeter.

Slowly, Helena whetted Claudia's appetite by brushing their lips to each other, then charted their mouths together, cajoling Claudia into opening up and letting her in. Her tongue silkily explored Claudia's mouth, discovering the pleasures Claudia had not known were hers to be had. Shortly, Claudia was wracked with paroxysms of ecstasy, thrilling to Helena's mastery of her body and desires, sharing the warm caress that could only come from a woman's kiss. Helena put her hand at the nape of Claudia's neck, tightening it, drawing her closer, _tighter, _bringing Claudia's tongue into her own mouth to engage in a battle of dominance. Their mouths raged with sweet war, tongues dueling within, as with gentility belying her tongue's aggressive efforts, Helena began to pet Claudia's hair.

* * *

HG was kissing her.

HG was kissing _the crap _outta her.

And she was kissing HG like _whoa._

* * *

It was only with the utmost care that Helena ended the kiss in whooping gasps of excitement, to move down and extend her dominion to Claudia's throat in the long, wet suckles a master would use upon their domain. Her fingers ran promisingly over Claudia's cheeks, her nose, under her chin, and now Helena softly spoke into Claudia's ears, her words spun glass, spoken at a whisper so they wouldn't shatter.

"Oh, Claudia—the taste of you. The feel of you. As sweet as sugar, my dear one. I must have more. More of you, Claudia. Forgive me—I want to feast upon your sweetness. Allow me one more taste… just one more… then another… and another after that…" Soon, the girl would be hers. Soon, Claudia would know a pleasure she had never—

"So, are you gonna cop a feel or what?"

"Hmm?" Helena asked, brow wrinkled.

"We've been kissing for, like, two minutes. My boobs are _right here_. Feel me up already, God."

Helena looked around in confusion. Claudia was underneath her, breasts acceptably heaving, but her cheeks weren't flushed, her eyes were not dilated, she showed none of the telltale signs of arousal that Helena waited for in her conquests. It was most odd.

"I'm… seducing you," Helena informed her stately. "Plying you with my wit and charm to open you up for my physical caress, transforming you into a being of sensual pleasure who cannot help but demand more of the ecstasy I bring you—"

"Uh-huh, yeah, that happened, I'm good. On with the foreplay!"

"Fore… play?" Helena was now very confused.

"God, you sound like Pete." Claudia shrugged off her jacket, unzipped her top, and exposed a bra that was quite black. It was most becoming on her fair skin. Helena felt herself trending toward the vapors. "You wanna just skip to the bang-bang? First lesbian I've ever met that's not a breast woman, but sure, yeah, let's light this candle!"

As she began to extricate herself from her pants—a chore, as they were most tight—Helena once more looked around. It was possible an Artifact had escaped her attention. "But… you're a virgin."

"Only half," Claudia said defensively. "If you're worried about my hymen, I'm pretty sure everything that one horseback ride didn't take out was done in by Mr. Phallic the vibrator. So yeah, just get in there and start whatever."

"But…" Helena bit her lip. "I was getting you comfortable with your deflowering. I have to make you feel safe, and warm, and loved, so that I may gently usher you into your sexual awakening as a glorious woman."

"God, grandma, Flowers In The Attic got to the banging faster than you." Claudia rolled on top of Helena, straddling her, then reaching behind herself to take off her bra. The first breasts Helena had seen since the bronze. They were worth the wait. "You want to suck my tits or should I bust out the whipped cream first? _Cover my feminine charms in the frothy cream of sweet, cold passion!"_

"I don't sound like that," Helena replied snidely. Cold passion? It didn't even make sense. Indelicate passion, _maybe. _But enough talk. If the 21st century didn't have time for romance, neither did she.

Helena reached up Claudia's body and clutched her breasts—not the biggest she'd seen, but certainly well-formed enough, warm and heavy in her hands. She gave them a squeeze that had Claudia laughing in delight. Encouraged, she wound her arms around Claudia's back and, sitting up, pulled their bodies together, her face embraced by Claudia's pert cleavage. Her tongue was a delicate instrument of torture, drawing cruelly over every facet of Claudia's sensitive skin, finding and sucking at the little kisses of feeling that brought a pained grimace to Claudia's lustful face. Soon, Helena felt the heat of Claudia's sex glazing her lap.

Further contorting Claudia's body, now doll-like for her purposes, she kissed Claudia's lips while continuing to massage a breast, her freed hand testing the curve of Claudia's spine. Her body arched majestically in pleasure, allowing Helena to caress her all the way to the Calvin Klein boxer shorts topping her svelte legs. Helena squeezed Claudia's ass right through the silk, finding it nicely buoyant.

"Wanna spank me?" Claudia asked wryly, giving her ass a little shake.

"You are incorrigible!" Helena exclaimed.

"Damn straight—well, not _straight_-straight… keep kissing me."

"Yes," Helena barely muttered before her lips found Claudia's lips again. But she had more than those luscious lips, pleasurable as they were, in mind. Even more than Claudia's very touchable ass. No, she wanted her cunt. Her fingers swung around Claudia's body, slipped between their physiques down into the crotch of Claudia's underthings, and with a lightning-strike of pleasure, she was inside the girl.

"Ohh _mannnn," _Claudia breathed, her eyes tightly shut, something like relief spreading across her face. "Didn't think it'd feel this good—almost as good as my vibe…"

"Almost?" Helena curled her fingers, short fingernails scraping precisely along the walls of Claudia's tight pussy, and the girl lost herself in that—head lolling back, spine arching, breasts quite enticingly outthrust. Helena enjoyed her perspective on a girl's becoming. "My dear, I may just have to ravish you for that."

"Fuck yeah," Claudia said, for once quite terse.

And, flexing her thighs, Helena bounced Claudia on her lap and her two outstretched fingers. It was like starting an engine. The hacker went from a statue, a sculpture of a girl in lust to a vibrantly blurred motion of a girl in ecstasy.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit!" _Claudia cried, taken completely by surprise. Helena was an expert rider, carefully calculating the force she brought to bear on Claudia so that though her senses were pushed to the maximum, she felt only pleasure and not an ounce of pain. Helena didn't even try to lay her lips on Claudia's rapidly jiggling breasts or scream-widened mouth. She just gazed upon her acolyte's pleasure. So it was that she knew the opportune moment to add a third finger to Claudia's penetration.

"HOLY SHIT!" Claudia screamed. Her bugging eyes were now tightly shut.

"Such language," Helena tsked. "One should reserve vulgarities for situations that truly call for them. Such as me fisting you."

The mere mention of that had Claudia groaning, both at the prospect of taking an entire hand inside herself and at the knowledge that if Helena asked it of her, she'd be more than willing.

Claudia came shortly, but it brought her no respite. Helena gave her a moment's rest, as she would a horse that had made its run, than she threw Claudia down to the bed. The abrupt slip of Helena's slender fingers from her sex undid any diminishing her lust had taken. She laid supine on the foot of the bed.

"Oh, fuck, Helena, am I gay?"

Helena ignored her query, advancing upon Claudia on all fours. "Round two," she said sweetly, and dipped her head between Claudia's open thighs.

A moment later, Claudia's legs were wide open, her arms gripping the bedposts.

* * *

Okay, this felt really good and apparently Channing Tatum was the best Men had to offer. Claudia was definitely a bit gay. At least Smallville gay.

* * *

As wonderful as Helena's fingers had been, her tongue might have been a blowtorch on ice for how it made Claudia's pussy feel. For once, her rushing thoughts stopped, her body took over, and she gave Helena all the pleasure HG asked of her.

If Helena had one great love in her life, it was the solution of puzzles. Whether it be the long, frustrating grind of scientific discovery, the abstract creativity of massaging one of her adventures into a novel, or the madcap spontaneity of retrieving an Artifact, there was nothing she loved more than applying her intellect to the world's complexities and finding it equal to the task.

Women and men were no exception. She enjoyed taking their measure, enjoyed seducing them, enjoyed finding their ecstasy. And with long minutes of groping exploration, sensual experimentation, she had the length and width of Claudia's bliss. To prove it, Helena fed it back to her, both dominative and worshipful, dining on Claudia until she was on her knees, the girl hoisted up to offer her loins to Helena's seeking mouth, a rush of blood to the head that left Claudia feeling luminous when Helena gave the girl a first-timer's mercy.

"Not bad for an old woman, I should say," Helena breathed, fetching herself back to the head of the bed, leaving Claudia wrapped around a bedpost. "I'd like to see one of your internets do _that._"

Her breath still coming in whirling gulps, Claudia raised her head. "You would, huh?"

* * *

Claudia wondered what the odds were that this was all some Artifact-induced fever dream.

Good enough that she should probably prioritize round two over figuring out her sexuality. _Whatever _it was, it had to include H.G. Wells.

* * *

Naked, Claudia rushed Helena back to her own room, the inventor keeping up and undressing herself in equal measure. Claudia pulled her along regardless. Kids these days.

Safely ensconced in Claudia's room, Helena shed the last of her undergarments to sit on one of Claudia's couches. As much as she enjoyed the anarchic sprawl of Claudia's nudity, the girl had yet to learn how to truly present herself. When Claudia noticed how _Helena _was lying down, her nudity artfully poised, it stopped her dead in her tracks.

After a moment, she forced herself to keep moving. Helena observed the technical details of her enterprise as much as she did Claudia's enticing nakedness. Claudia gathered up a guitar, an amp, and another, rather oblong device. This she plugged in much like the guitar and the amp, then presented it to Helena.

"You sorta… sit on this."

Helena set her eyes upon Claudia's face, her lips, gaze as focused as a sunbeam through a glass. "I can think of better things to be enthroned upon."

"Hey. Keep your pants on. Off. I like your pants." Claudia's attempt at conversation degenerated into muttering, as she rushed back to examine her connections.

Helena did her best to sooth the girl by sitting cross-legged upon the couch, device situated resolutely between her thighs. Her hair sweeping straightly and sleekly down her neck and shoulders like molten metal to tickle at her full breasts. She quite enjoyed the picture she presented, even if only to herself.

After being bent over for far too short a time, Claudia straightened and turned around with most of her bareness hidden by the guitar slung from her shoulder. It seemed far too big an instrument to be wielded by such a lithe girl, and Helena was reminded of a cabaret girl whose weapon of choice was a twelve-inch apparatus. She recalled wondering which the girl was trying to simulate, coitus or bestiality.

"Okay, you know what a vibrator is, right?" Claudia began, as nervous as a student giving a presentation.

"My dear, I had a hand in inventing the first electromechanical manipulator." Helena brushed a stray lock of hair from her face nonchalantly. "And testing it."

"Well, this is like that, only—I'll show you." And Claudia's finger plucked at a guitar string.

In the same instant, Helena felt a little frisson of pleasure begin, sparks from a distant fire flashing on her cunt. She quaked, just a little. "You tease me, darling."

"Oh, you don't like being teased?" A smile flashed from Claudia. Emboldened by Helena's enjoyment, she quickly grew mischievous once more.

And her supple fingers suddenly played a quick tremolo on the guitar. The object between Helena's legs shook as if transmitting the vibrator of those taut strings directly into Helena's body. Helena was almost ignorant of it, focused entirely on the sway and jiggle of Claudia's young body and her skillful fingers at work. It was like being fingered, only she could see the fingers as they would be inside her, their talent and their cleverness. A few seconds' music brought her to the cusp of orgasm, her body now breathless.

Claudia couldn't control herself anymore. She could barely stop herself from throwing the guitar aside and ravishing Helena like she was on an HBO show—but it was a 1953 Fender Telecaster. So instead she launched into one of her favorite guitar solos, a fast-paced flamenco dance of a number she'd heard Rodrigo y Gabriela perform live. While her left hand fretted with the skill of a surgeon, her right hand flew over the chords she was hitting.

Helena might've been having a seizure, her body _sizzling _as she danced in place, pulled up and cast down like she was a puppet on fraying strings. Claudia was enthralled by the sight, but like playing in concert with a truly gifted musician, it only inspired her more. She played better than ever before, finding every rhythm, letting the music flow through her and into the guitar and out into the room and deep inside of Helena like there wasn't one inch between them, just hot blood that ran in all their veins—

They were all living things, even her guitar, her music, and when she thumped the heel of her hand on the body of her guitar to send a bass rush through the sound, she could see Helena's heart leap and her body pulse and a throb start that only grew as she continued to play, the song _work _now, making her sweat, making her sting, Helena gasping, eyes rolling back in her head, lips forming little Os of sound that hid deep below the music, until Claudia could see Helena was done in the sweat she was sheathed in and the breaths she took that nearly bent her body from in to out. She hit one last note, held it, held it, pinging that one string until it undid Helena and she came crashing down, nearly off the couch.

Then Claudia played a soft little arpeggio to cool Helena down, feel her out, as she reached out with her foot and gently ran her toe over Helena's defeated body.

"Learned that on Wikihow," she said, when the final note had faded and the guitar was as still as Helena.

"I invented it," Helena said, quite smugly for someone who was a half-inch from falling off her furniture.

"Grandma, let it go. That was all future. I'm sure you were great in your day, but in the year 2000, kids know more about sex from reading Buffy fanfics than you did from ruffling your petticoats. As cool as steampunk is, you Victorian guys didn't even know if the clitoris was real or not."

"I discovered it. Multiple times. Including today."

"And that was cool and all, but I just got you off like I was playing Guitar Hero."

Helena finally opened her eyes. "I don't suppose you have a more traditional vibrator—or is that intermittent music I hear in the night you pleasuring yourself?"

* * *

Now that she thought about it, Claudia was pretty sure there was no Artifact involved in the situation at all and she had just gotten HG off using a guitar in a way no one but Axl Rose had ever used a guitar.

It was pretty awesome.

* * *

Claudia's vibrator was a sight to behold. Long but not ungainly, sleek, silver, its tip coming to an almost pointed head. Helena liked it. It resembled one of the fantastical rockets of her own time's fiction, in no way as cuddly or unthreatening as the year 2010 made so many of its sex toys. It was almost intimidating in the pleasure it promised.

And Claudia was the same way, sitting naked on the bed, her guitar leaning next to her. Already flushed from one orgasm, eager for another. Bringing such a lovely creature to the pleasure she deserved would be prospect enough to daunt anyone, but Helena relished the opportunity.

She approached.

"I'm not some kind of freak, you know. I just have one or two vibes, depending on what mood I'm in. Three, tops."

"Shhh," Helena said. No more talking. No more banter. She ran the vibrator's tip down the bridge of Claudia's nose, off the tip, over her lips. It wasn't a sexual gesture—if she wanted that, she would've touched Claudia's face herself. She wanted to enflame Claudia's mind, open up her sense memories with the faded taste and smell of the vibrator. The smell of her arousal. The taste of her pleasure.

Then Helena turned it on. The vibrational sound wasn't tinny at all. It was firm but understated, a steady thrumming like a fading note on Claudia's guitar, one that lingered on and on. Its warm vibes were even pleasurable on Helena's hand. Helena moved them down Claudia's wonderfully strong jaw, down her narrow throat—not as long or as elegant as Myka's, but that thought barely occurred to Helena before it was gone again. The other woman was almost wholly gone from her mind.

Between them, Claudia's bosom swelled with all the pertness of youth. Helena wound the vibrator over and between them, carving an S shape into her cleavage. Claudia's foot tapped uncontrollably. As Helena had suspected, Claudia's breasts were entirely too sensitive and the girl had no idea had to enjoy them properly. Most nights she probably avoided them altogether in favor of the confident masturbation of her genitals.

Helena did no such thing. She flickered the vibrator all over Claudia's breasts, always at the same speed but from different angles, different touches. In seconds, both Claudia's nipples were painfully erect, sweet fruit begging to be plucked. Now Helena spiraled the vibrator over Claudia's left breast while massaging the right with her fingers, the very tips tapering over the succulent contours and soothing the nipple into a kind of dull hysteria when compared to the feverish force the vibrator was applying elsewhere.

"Okay, put it in me, you can put it in me, I could really use it _in me _here!" Claudia gushed.

Helena looked up at her, irritated. And here she'd thought they were communing. No matter. Helena knew how to shut her up.

Their lips pressed together as if for the first time; Claudia in her shock almost trying to keep hers shut, but the crush of Helena's personality against hers slowly opened her up into a long, deep kiss. Helena's empty hand now was at the small of Claudia's back, arm wrapped around her, bringing her squirming body to Helena's.

The vibrator slipped away from Claudia's body like a thief in the night as Claudia stood with Helena, their flesh melding, the overwarm frenzy of Claudia's arousal being fed upon by the older woman. Helena's tongue stabbed into Claudia's mouth, to be obediently played upon by Claudia's own, like Helena was breathing pleasure into her.

Helena was impressed that Claudia kept standing as long as she did. Sensing that the girl was actually growing used to her ministrations, she left Claudia's lips parted with arousal to whisper in her ear: "Put your arms around me, dear. There's a girl."

Claudia was quick to obey, hugging herself to HG, and Helena embraced her in turn. The vibrator lowered, went down down down, never touching Claudia's skin just making its gentle hum, as threatening as a rattlesnake's warning. Then Helena brought the tip of the vibrator to Claudia's thigh and the hacker nearly jumped out of her skin. Helena laughed, kissed her soothingly, once then more, the vibrator still against her flesh. When Claudia was used to the tingle of pleasure that had invaded her body, Helena raised it. Just an inch at a time, a little something that happened between kisses.

Claudia arched into Helena's touch, now resting her head on Helena's shoulder as HG sucked at her neck. At first just lingering kisses, but the sensation quickly grew until Helena bit her silky skin, Claudia gasping with pain. A little fold of her skin was locked in Helena's teeth and Claudia barely noticed the vibrator trailing up her leg when Helena sucked hard on her flesh. HG Wells was giving her a hickey.

It was a reminder. Now, when Claudia touched herself, when she fantasized about a skilled lover fulfilling all her lusts, she wouldn't forget just who she was dreaming of.

The vibrator hit her sex just as suddenly as the realization had. Not slow anymore, but fast, invasive, jolting into her and Claudia couldn't believe how far it went without hurting her, the piercing earthquake now deep inside her. She came almost instantly. She hadn't known how close to orgasm she was.

Helena eased the vibrator out of her as she rode out the storm of her climax. Her body clutched the sleek little toy like it had a mind of its own, but Helena was inexorable. She pulled the vibrator away and replaced it with her hand, massaging Claudia's taut, engorged folds. She deeply kissed the girl once more, tasting the fresh passion that had welled up inside her. When Claudia returned the kiss, she brought the vibrator back.

This time, Claudia's sex immediately gripped the vibrator like a strong fist, Helena laughing with glee as it resisted her attempts to plunge the vibrator in and out of Claudia as a man would a phallus.

"Shhhhh…" Helena soothed, holding the vibrator still, just letting Claudia grind herself against it with what little control she had over her body. "Easy now. Just let it come. Hold still. Won't be long now. Almost, my dear—now. Yes, _now!_"

Claudia swooned as the vibrator once more catalyzed her body, transforming it into a thing of sighs and pleasure. Helena held her as her legs failed her completely. She transferred her down to the bed. Claudia laid flat on her back like a bride awaiting her groom.

"Again, Claudia?"

As strung out as she was, Claudia still found the energy to nod.

* * *

Claudia wondered if there was any way she could _be more_ having sex with HG. Playing Alanis Morissette as they boned? Swearing in Spanish whenever her bajingle got Frenched? Anal?

Well, not on a first date. She was a lady, after all.

* * *

Helena had almost used Claudia's pussy to the point of breakage, but she tried it once more, this time gently lapping at the spoils of her previous efforts as she had Claudia suck on the vibrator. If Claudia stopped using her mouth, Helena stopped using hers. Claudia was able to grow used to the taste of her own pleasure long enough for Helena to taste it herself.

Now Helena truly did let her inexperienced sex recover from the excess it had been put through. She rolled Claudia over and gently teased her anus with the vibrator, her fingers, her tongue, all working in turns to open it up and allow her to bring Claudia to climax another way. Claudia wasn't used to it, but that just made the experience more novel. Helena slipped the vibrator in the back just as she had the front, and Claudia's body rocked once more in the familiar dance.

Amazing how long the vibrator's batteries could last. Most of Helena's inventions would've needed to be wound up again by now.

Helena set it aside anyway, rolling Claudia over again to kiss her, stroke her sides, hold their bodies together so everywhere they met their fleshes caressed each other. Claudia didn't come from that, but she was amply aroused. She begged for more of the vibrator, for Helena's touch, but HG was firm. She told Claudia to touch herself and the girl did, her fingers not as experienced with her own body as they'd been with the guitar, but Helena whispered in her ear. How to touch herself, how to feel herself. Claudia came again and Helena kissed each of her fingers in turn.

Now Helena picked the vibrator back up, taking it to the bathroom to wash up. She wasn't quite sure what the cleaning instructions would be, but a sud-soaked washcloth seemed like the best answer.

Claudia did not wait for her to return. She appeared in the doorway, held herself back as Helena dried the vibrator, then it was like a few minutes had been edited from Helena's life. Suddenly they were in the shower, kissing, melding. Claudia's body was far hotter than it'd felt a few minutes ago. The young flesh was learning Helena's touch. It was boiling with possibilities.

Helena let Claudia have her way with her for a few moments, but the shower was large and the vibrator was still in her hand. Soon she had Claudia on all fours, the pulsating vibrator thudding into her from behind, with all the power Helena's exquisitely muscled arm could give it. She thrust the vibrator into Claudia's cunt until the knuckle of her first finger went with it, and Claudia had to brace herself against the opposite wall to keep from being driven into it by Helena's coitus. She came like it was a trick Helena had taught her.

Her arms and legs ran out from under her like they'd been melted by the hot water. Helena wasn't done with her yet. She suspected she wouldn't be done until Claudia was begging for mercy. Sitting down on the wet tile, she dragged Claudia into her lap, kissing desperately at Claudia's neck and spine like she could suck the young bliss out of the girl and into her own conflicted system. A vampire.

Claudia threw her head back, her wet hair drained of color by the water and her own sweat, sweeping over Helena's face. She craned her neck, offered her throat. "Please!" she begged, her voice so garbled with the shower spray flowing over it that it was barely English.

Helena slid three easy fingers into her as she kissed her. Claudia's sex was wetter than her lips. Her hips canted up, thighs tight around Helena's wrist. With her other hand, the inventor stroked the vibrator over Claudia's clit.

"Fuck! Holy fuck!"

Inside Claudia, Helena's fingers curled, found the marvelous little 'G-spot' that science had finally gotten around to naming. Claudia's teeth tightly shut, bared in a feral grin as Helena pleasured her inside and out. She could barely hold onto the girl, Claudia was bucking so. A husky, bestial noise emanated from deep in Claudia's throat. For all its aggression, it was a helpless sound.

This went on. Claudia was truly multiorgasmic, and what Helena had awoken was in no sign of slowing. She shook against Helena multiple times, _electrocuted _by her climaxes, but begged like a nymphomaniac whenever Helena made to stop. So, again and again, Helena mapped the interior of Claudia's silken channel; over and over, she tested the limits of Claudia's clitoris. Until the water began to run cold and Helena decided she was spoiling the poor girl.

She ordered Claudia to hold the hood of her clit open, a command Claudia graciously obeyed—she had a future as a submissive, if her tastes ran that way—and after thanking her primly, Helena was free to turn the vibrator to its highest setting and apply it to each and every one of the sensitive nerves that formed her clitoris. Hard.

Claudia came without the slightest restraint, one orgasm claiming her body before the last had given it up, her sex exploding, imploding, exploding again. She felt wet—not moist or damp, like before, but _wet—_and that wetness grew and grew, like she was _becoming _wetness, until it spilled out of her, four orgasms seeming to pull her in all different directions at once and _that_ being wrung out of her.

Helena turned the shower off before the precious liquid could be washed away. She considered it a grand artistic statement to see a woman's ejaculation. Claudia just couldn't believe it was possible for a feeling to be so intense.

One orgasm after another had its way with her until the flow stopped, her pressure relieved, her body left with Helena's loving grip and the twitching aftershocks in her hips and fingers. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. A second-grade reading level seemed a lot to ask at the moment.

At length, Helena unfurled from her like her shadow running away to have its own adventures. She placed the vibrator with the shampoo bottles and soap, grabbed six or seven towels from the stand, and descended on Claudia to wipe her dry, to swathe her in towels, to curl up with her and cover both of them in makeshift bedding.

"My!" Helena said in a keen understatement. "I'd say that was a successful experiment."

Owing to Claudia's vast intelligence and incredibly quick wit, she was able to form basic sentences. "Yeah." Very basic sentences.

"Of course, there is scientific principle to consider…"

"Huh?" Claudia's newfound cognition was not immune to backsliding.

"Well, my dear Claudia, for an experiment to be considered a success, it must be reproducible." Helena lightly, fondly, kissed Claudia's brow and the feverish mind it contained. "The results must be repeated. After vigorous… _vigorous _testing."

It had been a long day. Claudia might've just fallen asleep then.

But Helena was pretty sure she fainted.

* * *

Claudia's last thought before she lost consciousness involved endless wonder.

The Warehouse was pretty great, but once you'd seen one combination of eBay bait and fireballs, you'd seen them all.

As it turned out, her vagina—as handled by the right time-traveling bisexual steampunk inventor—was _way _more endless.


End file.
